


The reward

by MellyCrazyCoconut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Play, Dean has a thing for thighs, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, author is soooo sorry, clowns made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyCrazyCoconut/pseuds/MellyCrazyCoconut
Summary: Another smutty one-shot. Dean likes THIGHS. Cas knows. Enter smutty goodness.I wrote this one for Jas as a reward for her beautiful writing  and for putting up with us clowns and our constant begging for MORE :PToo my fellow clowns: you guys inspire me :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	The reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_spn_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_spn_trash/gifts).



[POV Cas] 

Cas knows Dean has a thing for his thighs. He’s always surreptitiously looking at them, touches them every chance he gets... Cas likes it. A lot. More than once, he’s purposely started flexing his quadriceps when he feels a hand land on his thigh. The consequential blush on Deans face is absolutely beautiful. He always makes sure to kiss that blush down as far as it will go... 

Dean’s been so good lately. So responsive, so giving. Cas decides he’s earned a reward... 

********** 

[POV Cas] 

Dean finds himself in the middle of the bed, feet hanging off the edge. Cas is currently trying to suck his soul out through his dick, two fingers up his ass like they belong there. He practically tackled him when he got home and dragged him all the way to their room. Yeah, subtlety has never been the angel’s way. He loves it though. But not as much as this...God, that mouth should be illegal... 

Suddenly he pulls away. Dean whines, a high sound he’ll never admit to making later. 

“Wait...Cas...wha...” 

Cas looks him in the eye, smirks and does a little twist/push-move with his fingers. Dean can’t breathe for a moment. Shit that’s good... The fingers are suddenly gone, but quickly replaced by... something. What the fuck? Is that... a buttplug?! 

“Relax Dean. You’ll like it, I promise.” 

Cas starts kissing his way back up, lingers on his mouth for a few minutes and –to Dean’s surprise- positions himself over his head. 

“Cas...I...” 

He's surrounded by those glorious fucking thighs! He could die a happy man right now... Off course Cas figured it out. Hard to miss really, he gets hard just looking at them. 

“Don’t be shy, Dean. Grab them”, Cas says in a demanding tone. How can he NOT obey? He starts running his hands up and down, casually using his fingernails to draw a little hiss from his lover. 

“Now open wide.” Oh, hell yes! Dean instantly complies and is rewarded with a mouthful of cock. 

“I’m going to fuck your mouth and you’re going to take it, understood?”, Cas says and Dean hums his approval, making Cas let out a filthy moan. 

He grins at Dean, uh-oh that means trouble! 

“I have a little surprise” *thrust* 

“The plug...” *thrust* 

“It vibrates” Cas holds up his right hand. Off course he has a remote... Before Dean can even begin to process what that means, the toy starts buzzing, hitting exactly the right spot. 

The noise he makes is positively sinful and makes Cas thrust a little quicker. Dean feels like he might go into sensory overload... the plug, the thighs, the face-fucking...he lifts one of his hands and starts to reach down, desperate to relieve some pressure. 

“No! Hands on me!” Cas grumbles, “you come untouched or not at all, understood?” 

To put a bit more force to his words he drives up the vibrations. Dean is almost delirious with pleasure. Won’t be long now... Cas starts driving in and out of his mouth faster and harder. God, he loves this. He feels everything in him tense up and build toward orgasm. He's clawing at Cas’ thighs, feeling every move he makes in his muscles. 

“Uh Dean...I’m commi...” With a shout, Cas releases into his throat. Dean takes everything he’s given, like the good boy he is. But it’s too much, too fucking much and he’s almost there... He grips Cas so tight he’ll probably leave marks and follows Cas into oblivion, come splattering all over his lovers back. 

************* 

[POV Cas] 

They're both shaking, panting.... Cas quickly turns off the plug and slides down, covering Dean from groin to neck. 

“Damn Cas... what was...I mean...you’re killing me man” 

There’s laughter in his voice, Cas loves it. Lives for these moments. 

He whispers in his ear: “ I know what you like Dean. And I’ll always be happy to give it to you.”


End file.
